Uma nova chance para viver
by PrisD
Summary: UA. Após a batalha de Hogwarts, Lilith Potter descobre as traições de seus supostos amigos. Ela então foge para manter a vida e libera seu verdadeiro potencial. Recebe então a chance de retornar no tempo para fazer novas escolhas e viver tudo o que lhe foi negado. female!Harry, dark!Harry, powerful!Harry, smart!Harry. Bashing!Dumbledore/Hermione/Ron
1. Chapter 1

**EU NÃO POSSUO HARRY POTTER... BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ**

* * *

_4 de maio de 1998 - Hogwarts_

A Luz venceu. O mundo mágico estava exultante e as comemorações não tinham fim. Porém, Lilith Potter não compartilhava dessa felicidade. Após a batalha onde Voldemort perdeu a vida, um grande vazio se apoderou de Lilith, como se de alguma forma parte de sua alma tivesse sido arrancada de seu corpo. E, tentando ignorar o crescente vazio, decidiu passear pelos corredores de Hogwarts para espairecer. Pegou sua amada capa de invisibilidade e vestiu-a, pois não queria ser vista e lançou um feitiço em si mesma para abafar os ruídos. Logo após a derrota de Voldemort, cada bruxo e bruxa passou a idolatrar o ar que Lilith respirava e ela simplesmente não estava no humor para lidar com isso.

Saindo da torre da grifinória, Lilith andou aleatoriamente pelos corredores, distraída. Entrando em um corredor, sentiu uma barreira, mas conseguiu ultrapassá-la. Imediatamente, começou a ouvir vozes e percebeu que estava em uma ala não utilizada do castelo. Percebeu que era a voz de Ron vinda de uma porta entreaberta. Lilith então aproximou-se para ouvir.

- "Já faz dois dias, Dumbledore, você disse que assim que Você-sabe-Quem fosse derrotado seríamos pagos!" , resmungou Ron. - "Eu não quero ter que aturar a Potter nem mais um segundo."

Lilith franziu o cenho e se aproximou ainda mais da porta, não registrando o que Ron disse. "Abeforth está aqui?" pensou. Olhando dentro da sala, viu que havia uma mesa, onde estavam sentados Ron, Hermione, Gina, Percy, Sr. e Sra. Weasley e, o que mais a chocou, Dumbledore.

"Ele está vivo! Dumbledore está vivo!" pensou com olhos arregalados. "Mas porque ele fingiu-se de morto? E porque não se revelou até agora?" Seguindo seus instintos Slytherin pela primeira vez, ao invés dos instintos Gryffindors que sempre a puseram em encrenca, decidiu ficar quieta e ouvir mais um pouco.

Foi então que Dumbledore respondeu.

- "Acalme-se senhor Weasley, você ainda será pago, todos serão. Mas ouve complicações. A garota não deveria ter sobrevivido. E agora que ela tem 17 anos, não tenho mais como retirar dinheiro de seu cofre. Mas não se preocupem. Assim que eu me revelar ao mundo, farei ela assinar um testamento deixando tudo em meu nome. Ao invés de só conseguirmos o conteúdo de seu cofre de confiança, teremos todos os cofres Potter e Black. E então, basta um veneno, e estará tudo resolvido. Direi que a batalha a afetou mais do que parecia e ninguém questionará." - Terminou Dumbledore tranquilamente e com um brilho malévolo em seus olhos. Todos ao redor da mesa sorriram cruelmente ao discurso de Dumbledore.

- "Finalmente, não agüentava mais fingir que me importava com Potter, quanto mais rápido ela morrer melhor, afinal não queremos correr o risco dela se tornar um Lady das Trevas não é? Ela é poderosa demais para ficar viva. Eu tenho medo de pensar o que teria acontecido se o senhor não tivesse colocados os blocos em sua magia e inteligência, professor Dumbledore. Ela poderia destruir a todos nós! Afinal, ela é a companheira de vida de Voldemort" - Falou Hermione. Novamente, todos sorriram concordando, embora tenham estremecido no final, com a exceção de Dumbledore.

- "A menina é um perigo para todos nós, devemos fazer isso o mais cedo possível!" - exclamou a Sra. Wesley gananciosa, pensando na fortuna que receberia, enquanto seu marido acenou concordando com a esposa. Ela parecia ter esquecido completamente que Fred havia morrido.

"Merlin!", pensei horrorizada, "eles estão planejando minha morte! Como podem, pensei que eram meus amigos!" Com o coração partido, corri de volta para a torre da grifinória, lágrimas escorrendo descontroladas em meu rosto. Rapidamente recolhi meus pertences, no caso, o mapa do maroto, meu álbum de fotos, a varinha das varinhas, a pedra da ressurreição, que eu havia recuperado da floresta, minha firebolt e algumas roupas, joguei tudo em uma mochila expandida por dentro, coloquei por baixo da capa de invisibilidade que eu ainda usava e pus-me novamente a correr, desta vez em direção aos portões de Hogwarts, onde eu poderia aparatar. Passei por meus ex-amigos e eles nada perceberam. Chegando ao portão, aparatei.


	2. Chapter 2

**EU NÃO POSSUO HARRY POTTER, INFELIZMENTE.**

* * *

**_Olá, espero que estejam gostando da fic =) Eu sempre gostei da idéia do Harry ser uma garota, e finalmente estou escrevendo sobre isso. Um aviso aos leitores, essa fic terá o emparelhamento Lilith/Voldemort, mas não se preocupem, ele ficará super mega hiper gato" rsrsrs Também irá conter uma Lilith super poderosa, inteligente, viagem no tempo, e o que mais minha mente insana fabricar. Pretendo atualizar a cada dois dias no máximo, ou até mais cedo se bater inspiração. Divirtam-se._**

**_Ps: Pra quem gosta do Dumbles, Ron, Hermione e os pais Weasley, meus lamentos. Vou detonar geral nessa fic._**

* * *

Apareci em frente a um grande edifício branco, o Gringotes. Entrando, os goblins olharam com uma carranca, mas não disseram nada. "Parece que eles não se deixam enganar por capas de invisibilidade" pensei. Dirigi-me a um dos poucos balcões ocupados. Por ser de noite, não havia muito movimento. Esperei alguns segundos até que o último bruxo saísse e despi a capa.

- "Boa noite, eu gostaria saber sobre os cofres Potter e Black, assim como um relatório de todas as retiradas nos últimos 17 anos." - Pedi. O globin olhou-me intensamente por alguns segundos.

- "Siga-me, srta. Potter." - Disse o goblin descendo do balcão. Ele então guio-me para dentro de uma porta atrás do balcão e um labirinto de corredores, até chegarmos em uma porta de ouro escrito _Rudoxz - Presidente executivo. _O goblin bateu na porta e aguardou. Depois de uns minutos, a porta se abriu e o goblin adentrou a sala comigo logo atrás. Ele disse alguma coisa em uma língua que nunca ouvi. Supus que fosse o idioma dos goblins. Depois, curvando-se, saiu da sala fechando a porta.

- "Lilith Potter, você veio em busca de informações sobre suas conta, correto?" - Perguntou o imponente goblin atrás da mesa. Acenando afirmativamente, o goblin continuou.- "Meu nome é Rudoxz, por favor tome um assento." - Quando me acomodei, olhei ao redor da sala pela primeira vez, percebendo a beleza. Era magnífico. As tapeçarias nas paredes, a chão de rico mármore, até a pesada mesa de madeira de aparência antiga e cara. Rapidamente voltei os olhos a Rudoxz, que aguardava silenciosamente eu terminar de admirar o escritório.

- "Sim sr. Rudoxz, recentemente descobri algumas coisas que me chocaram muito, e uma delas é de que alguém planeja me obrigar a assinar um testamento e depois..." - Não consegui terminar, a traição ainda estava muito fresca em minha mente. - "Também gostaria de saber todas as contas que possuo, descobri que alguém tem feito retiradas ao longo dos anos e eu nunca vi esse dinheiro, e se possível, descobrir qualquer blocos e contenções que possam ter sido colocados em mim."

Dizer que o goblin estava chocado era um eufemismo. Recuperando-se, perguntou. - "A srta não sabe sobre suas contas? A srta deveria receber resumos de suas contas mensalmente desde que completou 11 anos! - Exclamou.

- "Eu nunca recebi nenhuma carta de Gringotes. Até os 11 anos eu sequer sabia que era uma bruxa!" - Respondi. Rudoxz pausou por uns segundos, antes de convocar uma pasta. Depois de alguns minutos analisando, ele me passou um dos arquivos.

- "Este é o relatório de retiradas dos últimos 17 anos. A srta afirma que nunca viu ou desfrutou deste dinheiro até os 11 anos de idade e nem autorizou qualquer pagamento? - Perguntou sério.

- "Exato, eu achava que só tinha o cofre de confiança que meus pais me deixaram, mas hoje descobri que possuo outros, é verdade?" - Perguntei, enquanto começava a ler o relatório. O que vi me encheu de raiva. Ali dizia que desde que meus pais morreram, Dumbledore vinha retirando mensalmente meu dinheiro e pagando paras as seguintes pessoas:

- Válter e Petúnia Durley - 100 galeões convertidos em libras (taxa de conversão sendo 1 galeão = 50 libras) = **5000 libras esterlinas mensais**

- Molly e Arthur Weasley - **250 galeões mensais**

- Alvo Dumbledore cofre pessoal - **1000 galeões**

- Ordem da fênix - **500 galeões mensais**

E a partir de 1991, foram acrescentados novos pagamentos:

- Ronald Weasley cofre pessoal - **100 galeões mensais**

- Hermione Granger cofre pessoal - **100 galeões mensais**

- Ginevra Weasley cofre pessoal - **100 galeões mensais**

- Percival Weasley cofre pessoal - **50 galeões mensais**

Minhas mãos tremiam quando acabei de ler o relatório. Lágrimas escorriam por meu rosto sem controle. Uma coisa era ouvir falar, outra era confirmar a traição. Depois de alguns minutos finalmente me acalmei. Olhando para Rudoxz, decidi contar tudo, não só o que ouvi meras horas atrás, mas tudo sobre os Dursleys e meus anos em Hogwarts. Por algum motivo senti que poderia confiar nele. Quando terminei, ele estava lívido.

- "Se tudo o que a srta me diz é verdade, Dumbledore não passa de um criminoso sujo e um ladrão! E ele ainda planeja sua morte depois de tudo!" - Rudoxz falou raivosamente, e começou a amaldiçoar em sua língua. Por um momento agradeci a Merlin por não entender o que ele estava dizendo. Depois de um momento, Rudoxz controlou-se e deu um sorriso mal. - "Bem srta Pot..."

"O sr. pode me chamar de Lilith" - disse, sorrindo.

- "Certo então Lilith, você então pode me chamar de Rudoxz. Como eu ia dizendo, uma vez que a irregularidade foi descoberta, podemos recuperar cada nuque que eles roubaram, e se já tiver sido gasto, você pode cobrar em propriedades." - Terminou, agora mostrando os dentes malevolamente. Com um sorriso espelhando o dele, respondi - "E como faremos isso?"


End file.
